


Losing Control

by ABSedarian



Series: Thirty Worlds (AU Challenge) [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Challenge on Infinite Earths, F/F, PWP more or less, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, a little plot snuck in while I wasn't looking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Challenge / Challenge on Infinite Earths</p><p>Part 20: Vampires</p><p>An unwilling Emma gets dragged out to a club where she meets a beautiful stranger who turns her night around most spectacularly - and not in an altogether safe way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Pity. I'd probably treat them better.

“Let’s go to that club I found, she said,” Emma muttered, cursing Ruby under her breath. “It’ll be fun, she said,” she continued mockingly, shaking her head when the bartender looked at her curiously. 

The only one having fun was Ruby who had left Emma standing at the bar not five minutes after they’d arrived to run off to dance with some guy. Emma finished her beer, more than ready to call it a night, although she had no idea how she was supposed to find Ruby in the throng of people crowding the dance floor, and not wanting to leave without letting her know. She craned her neck and looked around but her friend was nowhere to be seen. 

Her eyes stopped when they met a pair of dark eyes that belonged to a woman who was leaning casually against a pillar close to the dance floor. She was wearing black leather pants and a black pinstriped vest over a white shirt, which was glowing in the lights of the club. Even across the room Emma could tell that this woman was strikingly beautiful. 

Their eye contact held far longer than normal, causing a slight blush to slowly creep up Emma’s throat and face. If she didn’t know better, she would say that this was the beginning of a flirt, but she didn’t trust her instincts because she’d been wrong just as often as she’d been right, and she’d always had more problems reading women than men. Which sucked when you had a slight preference for the fairer sex. 

Still, she also couldn’t look away. Instead she felt herself getting drawn deeper into the woman’s gaze, and Emma felt safe in that connection, cherished, and also more than a little turned on. She looked on as the woman’s mouth curled into a smirk, causing Emma’s temperature to rise, then watched as she pushed away from the pillar in one fluid motion. Before the woman could take a step, however — and send Emma into a mild panic of _oh my God what am I gonna say and not sound stupid_ — another woman approached her and leaned in to whisper, or possibly shout, in her ear. 

Emma saw annoyance flit over the gorgeous face and idly wondered if it was because their eye contact was interrupted. Probably not, Emma decided, she was probably just projecting her own feelings onto someone who wasn't bothered one way or the other. She turned to put her empty bottle on the bar, blush getting a little deeper when she saw that she had managed to peel off the label in tiny little strips while watching the other woman. 

_Displacement activity_ , her brain supplied helpfully. Sometimes having a degree in psychology sucked. 

“All alone?” a voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Can I get you another?” 

Emma swiveled on her stool to face the man who had appeared in the seat next to her without her noticing. He was handsome enough, blues eyes, scruffy beard, charming grin, but he was not what or _who_ had gotten her attention. And anything or anyone else just seemed … not worth the trouble. 

“No, thanks,” she replied with a polite smile. 

She made to turn back to the bar but the guy stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Come on,” he wheedled. “A pretty lady like you should have a drink with a dashing devil like me.” 

Emma sharply pulled her arm from his grasp with a glare. “Not. Interested.” She waved over the bartender who was watching the whole scene with something akin to amusement. 

“I can promise I’ll make it worth your while …” His voice had dropped to what she assumed was his seductive tone, but the effect was entirely wasted on her. She gave him a sardonic look and received waggled eyebrows in return. “One more drink,” he coaxed once more. 

_Did that guy not understand the word no?_ Emma thought, getting a little exasperated now. She tried to make eye contact with the bartender again but to her surprise, the redhead took a step back instead of forward as her eyes shifted to a spot behind Emma. 

“I promise I’m the best man you could find in here,” he went on. “I could give you the _biggest_ night of your li—“ 

“I think the lady has made it very clear that she’s not interested, Killian,” a velvety voice interrupted his spiel. “Not that I blame her for that in the least.” 

Emma watched as the man whirled around to face the newcomer but Emma didn’t follow suit. She knew who she wanted it to be, and wasn’t ready to face disappointment if she was wrong. “Now listen here, Your Ma—… _Regina_ ,” he said rapidly, his eyes wide, “I saw her first. That still counts for something, doesn’t it.” 

“Even if that mattered at _all_ ,” Regina growled. “She doesn’t want you.” 

Killian snorted. “And you think _you_ are what she wants?” 

There was a pause, which finally got Emma to turn her head further. Regina was _her_ , just like she’d hoped. And even more gorgeous this close up and quite obviously angry, judging from the blazing dark eyes and flared nostrils. 

“Actually,” Emma said before she knew she was going to do it. “ _She_ was the one who saw me first ... and I saw _her_ ,” she told Killian. “And _you_ need to leave now.” 

“You heard her,” Regina drawled, her eyebrow rising scornfully. 

Killian’s eyes narrowed, turning his whole face into an ugly mask, and Emma could have sworn that his eyes changed color to a coal black as well. Weird. “Fine,” he finally spat out, ”See if she can deliver anything as good as I could.” 

Emma fully expected him to give Regina a shoulder check as he pushed past her but to her surprise he kept a wide berth around her, and even dipped his head in an approximation of a submissive gesture. Given that Regina was half a head shorter and about 50 pounds lighter than him, Emma found the scene curious. Curiouser and curiouser. 

“May I?” Regina’s voice curled into Emma’s ear and settled somewhere low in her belly. 

“S-sure.” _Sure? God, Swan, show a little class._ “I mean, you may. After all, you rescued me from that walking bad boy cliché. Who was that guy? With the way you got him to leave ... are you his boss?” 

Regina chuckled as she slid gracefully onto the stool. “In a manner of speaking, yes ... I guess you could say I'm his boss,” she explained with a small shrug. “He’s young and lacks manners, among other things." 

Emma wondered at the age comment, given that he had looked older than Regina but shrugged it away. ”Well, his ego certainly is huge ..." 

"Believe me when I say that it is also completely unfounded," Regina replied with a smirk, only to add, "In every regard," with a small smirk. 

"Not that it makes any difference to me," Emma said, a teasing smile playing around her lips. “I much prefer the present company." 

“Is that so?” Regina murmured. “Does that mean you might accept another drink? As an apology for Killian’s loutish behavior?” 

“That depends,” Emma replied with a small smile. “Is an unnecessary apology the only reason you want to buy me a drink?” 

Regina looked up at the bartender who appeared in front of her within a fraction of a second, also with the same deferential nod of the head. Regina turned back to Emma. “What would you like?” 

“Surprise me.” 

Regina’s eyebrow spiked at the teasing tone while the look on Emma’s face made her swallow. Her voice was a touch lower when she spoke again without taking her eyes off Emma. “One cider, special reserve for the lady,” she ordered. “And for me …” She paused, then rose a little on the stool and leaned over the bar to whisper into the bartender’s ear, presenting Emma with a wonderful side-view of her magnificent backside encased in skintight leather. 

Emma tore her eyes away before she could do something stupid like reach out and touch but it was harder than it should have been. She saw the redhead’s eyes widen at whatever Regina was saying before looking from Regina to her and back quickly while Regina was sitting back down. Then she moved away quickly, almost running. “Dare I ask what you ordered for yourself?” Emma asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

Surprisingly, Regina looked away from Emma at that. “A special order from my own stock,” she muttered after a moment’s pause. “I have a … condition that sometimes requires special ingredients.” 

“And you trust a bartender to mix your drink to your specifications?” At Regina’s confident grin and nod, Emma finally put the pieces together. “Wait, your own stock? You work here?” 

Regina chuckled. “Not usually,” she said, “and I wouldn’t call it work.” She leaned closer to Emma, trying hard not to inhale her scent, which had been driving her crazy ever since she noticed Emma. “Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Regina and this club is one of a few I own,” she continued, one shoulder rising in a half-shrug. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Regina. My name is Emma.” She waited a beat. “So you run this club?” 

Regina shook her head. “I’m only visiting here for a few days; my friend Helena is the boss here.” 

“The woman from earlier?” There was a hint of jealousy in Emma’s tone. 

Regina nodded with a smile, delighted that Emma seemed just as interested as she was. She wondered how long she’d have to sit here before it was okay to ask Emma to go somewhere more private. Judging from the look in Emma’s eyes, it wouldn’t be too long but Regina needed her drink first, if she didn’t want to risk doing something unforgivable. The draw of this woman — her scent, the way her blood rushed through her veins, the way her heart pumped loudly, fast and wild — was almost too strong. Too strong to take her without slaking at least some of her thirst first. 

“Where do you live?” Emma pulled her from musings. 

Regina’s smile brightened at the thought of home. “I split my time between New York, New Orleans, and Paris … but these days I spend the most time in New York.” Her hand dropped to the bar, landing as close to Emma’s as possible without actually touching. “I’m going back there tomorrow,” she added, maybe a little more meaningfully than she meant to. 

Emma bridged the minuscule distance between their hands and rested her pinky over Regina’s, toying with it for a moment. “Is there …” She cleared her throat. “Is there someone waiting for you back home?” 

Regina moved her hand and ran her fingers over Emma’s knuckles, then tracing the outlines of her fingers and the veins on the back of her hand, trying hard not to imagine the way she would taste. “Apart from my son and my housekeeper … there’s nobody special.” 

Emma didn’t quite manage to hide her happy relief. To cover it up, she blurted, “You have a son?” 

“I do,” Regina replied. She saw Emma open her mouth, so she chuckled and tangled their fingers together. “Before you ask: there is no father to the son,” she stated, her voice dropping even further. “Henry’s … adopted.” 

Emma’s fingers unconsciously played with Regina’s, not even stopping when the bartender appeared before them with their drinks. The one she sat down in front of Emma was the color of amber and clear, while Regina’s was a tall glass filled to the brim with a dark red liquid. 

“Your cider,” the bartender muttered, barely looking at Emma. “And your … Bloody Mary,” she added with a deep bow to Regina. 

“Thank you, Claudia.” Regina took her eyes off of Emma for a moment to smile at the young redhead who flushed and smiled back before scurrying off to the other end of the long bar. “To a beautiful woman,” Regina whispered, raising her glass and toasting Emma. 

Emma mirrored her. “To my gorgeous savior,” she replied, a goofy smile on her face. 

She sipped at her cider while Regina downed her drink in three long gulps, swallowing almost greedily. Emma thought she heard Regina moan in pleasure but that was just her imagination, right? Just like the eyes that grew darker and darker before clearing again. Trick of the light, Emma decided, unless … No, Ruby would have mentioned something before taking her to a vampire club … unless she didn’t know either … Emma couldn’t take her eyes off Regina’s face, her stare moving from her mouth to her eyes and back, her whole focus on wondering what that mouth would feel like under hers. When Regina’s tongue traced her lips to remove the last remnants of her drink, Emma groaned softly. It was the most sensual thing she had ever seen. 

Regina sated herself on the blood in her drink, satisfying the hunger for the moment. She couldn’t prevent her mind from imagining the taste of Emma, however, nor her body’s reaction to the combination of the images in her head and the taste on her tongue. It took all her willpower to keep her fangs from growing, and she almost bit her own tongue in the attempt. The slight sting of pain from that helped rein in her urges and she tried to release the tense arousal from her body. It didn’t help, not when Emma was staring at her mouth and eyes as if she wanted to devour her, and especially not when Emma groaned, however softly, as she leaned closer, invading all her senses. 

“Is there somewhere more … quiet we can go?” Emma asked after downing her drink in a desperate attempt to get some moisture back in her mouth, meaning somewhere private, preferably somewhere with a horizontal surface. 

Regina nodded, trying not to look too eager. “I have a room in Helena’s apartment upstairs,” she rasped. “Would that b—?” 

Emma didn’t let her finish. “Let’s go.” 

Regina pulled Emma through the club by her hand, only stopping to exchange a few whispered words with Helena, who nodded. Emma didn’t stop to wonder why the other brunette seemed to look a little concerned. 

Emma barely waited until the door to the apartment closed behind them before turning and pushing Regina against the solid wood with her own body, her mouth laying claim to Regina’s in a searching kiss. For long seconds, Regina allowed herself to get lost in the sensation — already so much better and more intense than she had imagined — before grabbing Emma by the shoulder and pushing her back gently. 

The disappointed sound coming from Emma’s mouth nearly made Regina reconsider but she swallowed and pushed down her baser impulses, knowing she needed to clear things up first. Anything else was just going to end in disaster. Not that revealing her true nature couldn’t end in disaster anyway but at least it would be before they got naked together. 

“Emma,” Regina started, keeping the blonde at arm’s length. “There’s something you need to know before we can … before we should …” Damn, that never got any easier, no matter how many centuries of practice she had by now. Maybe she just shouldn't bother ... 

“What is it?” Emma sounded only mildly curious, her eyes roaming from Regina’s mouth to her eyes and back. 

“Before we … you know …” 

“Oh, I _hope_ I know …” 

Regina smirked. “Before we … you need to know what you’re letting yourself in for,” she said as firmly as she could while Emma’s desire-filled eyes were looking at her like she was the most delicious food ever. 

“What I’m letting myself in for?” That thought seemed to stop Emma for a moment. “If you’re worried about … I don’t know … is this where we compare notes? I’m clean, if you're worried ... just got checked out for my new job.” 

Regina smiled at the adorable blonde. “While that’s good to know,” — not that it would have made a difference to her since anything she could have caught from the blonde would have simply shriveled up and died in her body — “this is about me, not you.” 

“Okay,” Emma said slowly, beginning to wonder if her suspicions were true after all. “So … what? Is this about your … condition? The one that required a special drink?” 

“Emma …” Regina swallowed again. “I’m a vampire.” 

“Are you serious?” Emma just wanted to make sure she had heard right. The revelation only evoked interest, not fear in her, which probably had a lot to do with the fact that the existence of vampires these days was an open secret at best, at least in some cities. Still, it never hurt to make sure this wasn’t just some prank … “A real, honest-to-God live vampire?” 

“Of _course_ I’m serious! Why would I be joking about that?” Regina replied, slightly put off by Emma’s reaction. “And live vampire is, by definition, an oxymoron.” She forced herself to stop talking to wait for Emma’s, probably simply belated, shocked response. 

Which didn’t come. 

“Oh,okay,” Emma breathed instead. “I’d heard stories around the city …hard not to, really … Ruby mentioned it, too … but I don’t think I’ve ever met a live one … or whatever … at least not that I know of.” She paused, thinking. “Wait, unless … that talking guyliner commercial earlier?” 

“Killian, yes,” Regina confirmed. “I would _never_ have let you go off with him, by the way … he has control issues.” 

“And you don’t have those,” Emma surmised, ignoring Regina’s arrogant assumption that she could be told what to do, or not do in this case. 

“No.” _Not usually._ Regina decided not to mention that Emma was the first person in a couple of centuries who was coming dangerously close to challenging her self-control. “But unfortunately we can’t exactly keep him on a leash, no matter how much I’d like to.” 

“Did you turn him?” 

“Killian?” Regina scoffed and visibly shuddered. “Even if I were in the business of turning people, which I’m _not_ , I wouldn’t have touched _that_ with a ten-foot pole. The one who did has been dealt with. We have strict rules, and harming innocents or giving them the gift is severely punished.” Unless there were extenuating circumstances, she added in her mind. Sometimes rules were meant to be broken, especially if the reasons were compelling enough. Helena had been the last person she had broken the rules for, and neither of them had regretted it. 

Emma read between the lines and realized that Regina was probably an old and powerful vampire, which would explain the deference the others in the club had shown her — even Killian, who had not been happy about her interference. “How long have you been a vampire?” 

“Since the day I was born,” Regina replied, surprised that Emma was taking this so well. “Why are you not running for the hills?” 

Emma’s eyes widened at Regina’s reply. If what she had heard was true, that made Regina even older and more powerful than she had assumed. She was so preoccupied, she barely registered Regina’s question. “Er … running?” she asked. “Why would I be running?” 

Regina shook her head with a small grin. “Let me think … maybe because I could kill you in the blink of an eye? I am what most people consider a monster …” 

“Eh,” was Emma’s quiet reply. “I’ve seen my fair share of monsters; I’ll take my chances.” She leveled her gaze at Regina, studying her dark eyes. “Are you planning on killing me?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“And you brought me up here to have sex with me?” 

“I wouldn’t have put it quite that … bluntly,” Regina replied with a wince. “But yes, I find myself attracted to you and brought you up here to get to know you better … but whatever happens or not is totally up to you, Emma. I would nev—” 

“You’re a very serious woman, aren’t you?” The question was genuinely curious, not flippant. “Would it help if I said I am extremely attracted to you as well and followed you up here hoping for some really mind-blowing sex? And that nothing you’ve said so far has changed my mind?” 

“You did? Nothing has?” Regina was gaping at Emma in something akin to awe. “You’re not just the most beautiful woman I’ve met in a long, long time but probably also the most … intriguing.” 

“Is that good or bad?” 

“Oh, it’s good,” Regina purred, taking a step closer to Emma, bringing their bodies close together once more. “Most definitely good.” 

“I’m glad,” Emma breathed. “Does that mean we can go back to the kissing now? Because I really liked our first kiss.” 

Now that Emma knew who — or better, what — she really was, Regina loosened the reins she always kept on her innate seductiveness … at least a little as she leaned in closer, taking in Emma’s lust-filled eyes and her scent. “I can tell,” she husked. “If you wish to kiss me some more, why don’t you take what you want?” 

Emma’s hands reached out as if to touch, then lowered again, and her eyes roamed Regina from top to bottom with enough heat to burn the clothes off her body. It wasn’t nerves that made her hesitate, it was being presented with too many choices. Where should she start? 

“If you don’t want …” Regina sounded unsure once more. “You’re free to go back to your frie—“ 

“No!” Emma blurted. “It’s just … there’s just so much I want to do tha—“ 

And then Regina’s hands were in her hair, pulling her close with a yank. Emma moaned at the sudden, sharp pain, but it was canceled out when she realized Regina’s mouth was on hers, was kissing her with every bit of desire Emma was feeling as well. 

Regina’s tongue delved inside her mouth, making her insides flare up with a rush of heat. Regina turned them and pushed Emma back against the door, shoving a thigh between her legs and holding Emma up with her own body. The feeling of Regina’s thigh against her center had Emma groaning and pressing down, trying to get more friction. She was already so wet, had been getting wetter and wetter from the moment Regina had started speaking to her, and a part of her brain wondered if it was some kind of vampiric super power that had her going out of her mind with want. 

Even if that was the case, she realized, she really couldn’t care less this very second. 

Emma realized that for all her want and desire for Regina, she wasn’t actually doing much of anything as her brain was focused on the feeling of being kissed by this beautiful woman. _Time to change that._ Emma wound one of her hands into Regina’s dark hair and tilted her head a little to deepen the kiss just a bit more, her tongue stroking Regina’s more actively now. She heard a low groan, and then her tongue was inside Regina’s mouth, exploring, tasting, caressing, unconsciously following the rhythm set by the subtle thrusts of Regina’s thigh against her center. 

Regina tore herself away from that delicious mouth, eyes wide, an almost painful throb between her legs. “You are delightful,” she whispered rawly, her mouth irresistibly drawn to Emma’s long, pale neck. She could hear the blood throbbing in Emma’s veins, could almost see it rushing just under the skin, and her body craved Emma in a way it hadn’t anyone else in centuries. Before she could blink, her mouth was attached to the side of Emma’s neck, sucking, licking, drawing the blood ever closer to the surface. Her fangs elongated on reflex and pushed against the inside of her lips, urging her to open wide and just _take take take_ , drink her fill of this wonderful creature, gorge herself on her blood and be one with her. 

Regina pulled back with a gasp, wrenching herself away from Emma with something close to pain and taking three rapid steps away from her. Even from this distance the smell of Emma’s arousal, the rush of her blood, the hurried thumping of her heart had Regina very close to losing control. “Damnation,” she muttered, incensed that even drinking her fill before this encounter hadn’t worked. She needed to end this now, send Emma away before something happened that neither of them could want, should want. But oh how she wanted. 

Emma watched with a burning stare from half-lidded eyes as Regina panted, looking dark and wild, obviously fighting herself. “Huh … what?” she got out, shocked as she was from the intensity of their kisses, followed by the sudden lack of contact. All she wanted was more. “Regina?” 

Regina wasn’t looking at Emma, was in fact turning away from her, breathing hard. “You need to leave,” she hissed. “Get out now!” 

“No … What? No!” Emma was confused. “Why would I … I thought … Don’t you wan—“ 

“I want _too much_! I _crave_ you!” Regina growled, and the sound was almost feral. “Go, Emma! Go now.” _While you still can._

“You want me too much?” Emma pushed herself away from the door and took a hesitant step towards Regina. “What’s that even supposed to mean?” 

Regina hissed. “It means I’m much more dangerous to you than you realize,” she growled. “Much, much more than even I realized.” 

Emma took another step, still not scared, even as she realized that she should in fact be running as far and as fast as she could. But something about Regina made her trust her, even knowing full well she definitely shouldn’t. She couldn’t explain it but she just knew that Regina would not hurt her, at least not too much. ”What’s the worst that can happen?” she asked. 

“Are you _serious_? What’s _wrong_ with you?!” Regina whirled around, then took a quick step back, surprised at how close Emma was. Her control was slipping as it was, and she didn’t need to be tempted even more. “I could kill you!” _And I really don’t want to._

“See, here’s the thing,” Emma said, voice soothing and calm. “I’m not stupid, I’m not suicidal. I know that you probably could kill me, and easily at that.” 

“Exactly! So you really should—“ 

“But I don’t think you will.” 

“— go!” Regina’s brain caught on after a fraction of a second. “What?” 

“Regina,” Emma said calmly. “I want you … hell, my body is _screaming_ at me that it needs you … and I trust you not to kill me.” She gently touched the back of Regina’s shoulder. “I trust you to stop before anything … irreversible happens.” 

The implication was clear, and Regina’s fangs grew a bit more. It had been decades since she’d drunk from another human being, but the instinct was still there, urging her on as if it had only been a day. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” she muttered. “You can’t be _that_ desperate for sex.” 

“Now you’re just trying to push me away,” Emma pointed out, reading Regina surprisingly well. 

“You’re not taking this seriously enough,” Regina hissed. “You have no idea what I’m capable of!” 

“True,” Emma agreed. “But there’s something between us … I _know_ you can feel it too … and I don’t want to lose that before we even get a chance to find out what it is.” 

There was a long pause during which the only sounds that could be heard were their ragged breathing and the bass from the club beneath their feet. 

“I’m scared,” Regina finally admitted softly. “You make me lose control, and that hasn’t happened in … I don’t know _what_ could happen when I lose myself in you. I really _could_ kill you, Emma.” 

“You won’t.” Emma cupped Regina’s face and forced their eyes to meet. “The fact that you’re so worried about that tells me you won’t.” 

Regina laughed. “You’re an idiot,” she whispered. “But if you keep looking at me like that it’s a moot point any—“ 

Emma pulled her in for a kiss, gentle and sweet, completely unlike any of their previous kisses. She nibbled at Regina’s lips until she opened her mouth to allow Emma to deepen the kiss, still gentle, still sweet, and Regina groaned at the contact. When Emma’s tongue came in contact with her fangs, they both hissed, Regina in anticipated pleasure, Emma in surprise. 

“Jesus, they’re sharp,” she moaned against Regina’s lips, but it didn’t sound like pain. 

Regina’s hands tangled in Emma’s hair and pulled her closer. Surprisingly, their little discussion or fight or whatever it was had helped, and she felt a little more in control now. Emma’s trust in her made her want to prove herself worthy. And knowing that she was allowed to let go, be herself with the consent of her partner … that was a heady feeling. She supposed, however, that she was lucky that Emma’s little experimental contact with her fangs hadn’t resulted in blood, the taste of which would most probably destroyed her control in a heartbeat and everything would have been over very quickly. 

“Where’s that room of yours?” Emma asked … panted, really. “I don’t think I can do this standing up.” 

Yes, lying down sounded like a good idea, so Regina gently maneuvered them as swiftly as she could toward the end of the hallway where her bedroom was. They made it to the room in remarkably good time despite being all tangled up in each other, and as soon as Regina managed to open the door, she began working on getting Emma’s clothes off in earnest. By the time they were standing at the foot of her bed, Emma’s shirt was hanging off her arms, and her jeans were open and riding very low on her hips. 

“Unfair,” Emma commented, pulling on Regina’s vest. “You too.” Her fingers were stumped by the row of tiny buttons. “Fucking buttons,” she muttered. 

“Just rip it,” Regina commanded in a low voice. “Want to feel you.” 

Emma did just that, and because it was both sexy and fun, she continued with the shirt, only to stop at the sight of Regina’s breasts in a lacy black bra. “Holy fuck,” she breathed. 

“Nothing holy about me, dear,” Regina hissed as Emma’s lips unerringly went for an already hard nipple. “Ungh … harder … won’t break.” 

Emma growled around the nipple before switching sides. “Your skin might.” 

“So?” Emma could practically hear the smirk on Regina’s face. 

“Sorry, forgot who I’m talking to for a second.” She didn’t sound sorry at all. 

Regina snorted against Emma’s throat. “Then maybe I should remind you.” Her fangs protruded from her lips as she trailed her mouth along the corded muscle between neck and shoulder, lightly scratching but never breaking skin. 

Emma hissed in pleasure. “God, yes.” 

Regina took a deep breath, which only helped marginally, and filed Emma’s response away for future reference. She forced her fangs back with all her willpower, then bit the skin she had just scratched. Emma tensed in her arms, then relaxed as she only felt Regina’s normal teeth. When the vampire started to suck at the skin to mark her, Emma moaned long and deep, her hands digging into Regina’s sides hard enough to leave marks of their own. 

“You like that,” Regina murmured against Emma’s skin. 

“Apparently,” Emma agreed around another, smaller moan, this time caused by Regina’s thigh which had snuck between her legs and pressed against her center. “Again.” 

Regina wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do again, so she repeated every move at the same time, causing Emma to almost collapse in her arms when her knees gave way. Then she moved her mouth to Emma’s lips and decided to finally show her what being with a vampire could be like while praying for control at the same time. When their lips parted, Emma had a dazed look in her eyes. 

Suddenly, Regina moved unnaturally fast, close to a blur, and before Emma knew what had happened, she was lying on the large bed, completely naked, with an equally undressed vampire kneeling between her legs, a look of total hunger in her eyes. Instead of being scared, Emma was undeniably, indescribably turned on. 

“Neat trick,” Emma breathed as she took in the sight of the flawless skin and the breasts on display before her. 

“It comes in handy sometimes.” Regina ran her index finger down Emma’s left arm, leaving goosebumps behind. “Now where do I start?” 

“Anywhere,” Emma breathed. “Everywhere. Just … fuck me, please.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Regina rasped with a smirk. “And yours.” 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Emma arched her eyebrow but the fact that her eyes were glazed over in sheer lust was making her snarky comment rather unbelievable. 

In reply, Regina’s hands went for Emma’s breasts, massaging them deftly until the nipples hardened under her palms and Emma’s back was arched in pleasure. “You’re driving me crazy,” Regina moaned at the sight even as she leaned in to press her lips to the stretched column of Emma’s neck. “From the moment I saw you,” she continued amid licks, sucks and nibbles. “Wanted you … you smell divine … everything about you …” 

Regina’s husky voice was driving Emma mad with desire, almost as badly as her touch. How was this woman able to drive her so absolutely out of her mind with just her voice and a few touches? Was it her vampiric power? Or was it simply her? 

Emma forgot about those question when Regina slowly started moving down her body, leaving hickeys and tiny bite marks everywhere she went but never drawing blood, always keeping herself in check. Emma wasn’t sure that she should be as disappointed by that as she was. 

“Magnificent,” Regina breathed into the curve of Emma’s hip. “Perfect,” she moaned as she reached a toned thigh, her eyes growing three shades darker from the scent and the throb of blood rushing through the femoral artery. Both so enticing, both driving her so crazy that it was hard to make up her mind what she wanted to taste first. 

“Please,” Emma groaned, driven ever higher from the way Regina’s hot breath skittered across her wet folds. “Please touch me.” 

Mind made up for her, Regina dove in, putting her mouth where she had imagined it from the first moment she had seen Emma across the crowded bar. And it was wonderful, even better than anything her imagination had come up with. 

"Jesus," Emma moaned as her fingers clenched in the sheets. Regina ran her tongue through Emma's soaking wet folds in one bold stroke, licking up every drop she could find, stopping just before she got to where Emma wanted her most. 

Emma heard Regina moan loudly at the taste, the sound releasing yet more wetness, causing her fingers to clench even harder, bunching the sheets under her fists. Her thighs trembled, her legs wrapping themselves around Regina's head, ankles locking behind her back. And then Regina began kissing her core the way she had kissed her mouth before, exploring deftly, tongue stroking in a fast-paced rhythm, devouring her with a hunger Emma had never experienced before. 

This wasn't the first time someone had gone down on Emma but it might as well have been the way this felt, new and exciting, with just a touch of danger, of which Emma was reminded sharply when she felt the blunt edge of Regina's teeth running along her labia. Carefully, so carefully, but dangerous nonetheless. And Emma wanted it all, wanted the unbelievable feelings she got from Regina, wanted to feel _everything_ that she could give her, wanted to see if there was even _more_ to feel. 

Regina was trying desperately to hold on to her control but she was getting closer to snapping with every broad lick of her tongue, every groan from Emma, every taste, every smell. She teased Emma’s labia with tiny licks and bold strokes, just barely grazing with her teeth, her fangs almost aching to come out and sink themselves into the banquet before her. 

When Regina’s tongue delved into Emma’s opening as deeply as it could go, Emma released a small scream and her thighs closed around Regina’s head in a vise grip. “God, Regina … I’m so close, so close …” Emma panted. “Please let me come … please …” 

The pleas were what finally broke Regina’s last bit of restraint, not the sound of Emma’s blood rushing through her veins against her ears nor the scent of Emma’s arousal, more intense now that she was so close to coming. With a growl, Regina replaced her tongue with three fingers, pushing them in deeply, fast, while her lips closed around Emma’s clit and sucked hard. 

Emma came with a scream and a rush of liquid, which Regina lapped up greedily, and as soon as Emma was lost in the throes of her orgasm, Regina’s mouth moved to the femoral artery, fangs elongated to their full extent. 

Emma felt the scraping of teeth, knew instantly what it was, and felt Regina hesitating for one last moment. “Do it, please,” she panted, still caught in the middle of a spectacular orgasm, “just do it!” 

Regina groaned, inhaled Emma’s scent once more, then ran the tip of her tongue along the artery, playing for a moment, making Emma moan impatiently. Then Regina picked the perfect spot, sank her fangs through pliant flesh straight into the artery, and started to feed from a human for the first time in a long, long time. 

Emma screamed in pain, then pleasure, her thigh on fire, her orgasm suddenly shooting into overdrive in a way she had never experienced before. It was painful, it was exhilarating, it was glorious, it felt like it would never ever stop. It didn’t stop, she didn’t stop coming, and Emma began to wonder if she was losing her mind because something like that surely couldn’t be happening. Something this good shouldn’t be allowed to exist. Then, slowly, the intensity abated a little bit, then more and more, and a feeling of great lassitude began to take over. She was feeling sated and sleepy, so sleepy. 

Regina drank deeply, relishing the way the warm blood swirled in her mouth and rushed down her throat. She sucked harder to get more, the feeling increasing the arousal she already felt from making Emma come against her mouth. She wrapped herself around Emma’s other leg, rubbing herself hard against her shin to get some friction, more stimulation. The more she drank, and the louder Emma got, the closer Regina got to the edge until she was thrown off, her mouth tearing away from Emma’s thigh with a raw scream of ecstasy just as Emma went completely limp right before her eyes. 

Quickly, Regina closed the puncture wounds by sealing them with her saliva, already berating herself even as the aftershocks of her surprisingly intense orgasm were still coursing through her. _You fool, too much, too much!_

When the wound was closed and the thigh was thoroughly cleaned of blood, Regina crawled up Emma’s body and gathered her in her arms. “Come on,” she whispered. “Please.” 

“That … was … awesome,” Emma croaked almost inaudibly, body shuddering a little. “Jesus … _fuck_ …” She moaned low in her throat as she curled herself into Regina’s embrace. “Tired,” she mumbled against Regina’s neck and promptly fell asleep. 

Regina exhaled in relief. “Rest now,” she whispered, voice raw and hoarse, from screaming no doubt. “Everything’s going to be all right.” 

She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the woman in her arms, hoping to hell she was right. The thought of losing Emma did not sit well with her at all, despite the shortness of their acquaintance, and she was glad — if not a little confused — that her orgasm had ripped her away from feasting too much, or even more than even the _too much_ she’d already fed. 

She had no idea how long she had been lying there with Emma sleeping in her arms when Emma began to stir. “Hi,” the blonde murmured. 

“Hey.” Regina almost laughed in relief. 

“How long was I out?” 

“I have no idea,” Regina replied softly. “But it’s still dark out, so not long probably.” Maybe she hadn’t taken as much blood as she thought she had. 

“You bit me,” Emma stated, her tone unreadable. 

Regina swallowed. “I’m so sorry … I haven’t lost control like that in … forever … and I—” 

“Shh.” Emma clumsily reached up and pressed two fingers against Regina’s lips. “I wanted you to.” 

“You really did? It wasn’t just what I wanted to hear?” 

“I really did,” Emma confirmed. “I wanted to feel what it’s like, and I trusted you to stop before—“ 

“That could have gone very, very wrong,” Regina admitted quietly against Emma’s fingers. “It almost _did_ go wrong.” She turned her face to look at Emma. “I wasn’t in control, and if you hadn’t … if I hadn’t … well—“ 

“If you hadn’t … what?” 

“If you hadn’t make me come with your scent and your orgasm and the feeling of your essence pouring into my mouth—“ 

“I made you come without touching you?” 

Regina nodded, unable to stop the lazy smile blossoming on her face. 

“And I missed it?” Emma was aghast. “I can’t believe I missed that!” She raised herself up on an elbow to lean over Regina. “That won’t do … we need to do it again.” 

Regina found herself charmed, even more so than she had been before. “We can talk about that once you’ve rested some more, okay?” she said, pulling Emma back down but not fast enough to miss Emma’s pout. “Please … You need to replenish your strength.” 

“Are you afraid I can’t handle you?” Emma snorted, then promptly yawned. 

“Just rest.” Regina made to move away from Emma and get up to let her sleep. 

“Where you goin’?” 

“I need to get back to the club, check on things.” 

“Didn’t you say your friend ran things here?” Emma asked. “Come back here.” She paused. “Or I’ll have to get up as well.” 

That was exactly the right thing to say given that Regina was still worried about Emma’s blood loss and her own loss of control that led to it. “Fine, you win,” she growled as she crawled back onto the bed. She found the covers at the foot of the bed and drew them up, covering them both. “I’ll be lying here staring at the ceiling then,” she grumbled, not used to long periods of inactivity and feeling very, very refreshed and filled with life and energy after her recent feeding. But to her own surprise, the feeling of Emma in her arms grounded her, made her far less restless than she expected to be. 

“Then tell me about yourself.” 

“I don’t …“ _… ever tell conquests about myself_ , Regina wanted to say but didn’t when the words wouldn’t form on her tongue for some reason. And she’d already broken her own rule by mentioning Henry within the first five minutes. What _was_ it about Emma that made her act so unlike herself? “I don’t know where to start,” she said instead. 

“The basics are always good,” Emma replied, pressing her whole body closer to Regina’s while her fingertips drew random patterns on any part of her skin they could reach. “How old are you?” 

Regina snorted. “Thirty.” 

“Ha ha.” Emma slapped Regina’s thigh under the covers. “I mean your real age.” 

“Old,” she replied. “Very, very old.” 

“I’ll get it out of you one day,” Emma promised. “Is your son … is Henry a vampire too?” 

Regina’s head spun at the sudden change in topic. “No, he isn’t,” she said softly. “He was found when he was just a few days old … his parents had been killed by a vampire … not one of mine,” she added the last bit quickly. “He was brought to me, and I fell in love with him instantly. I tried to find other family members but there weren’t any …” 

“So you kept him as your own,” Emma concluded. “Does he know that you’re …?” 

“That his mother is a vampire?” Regina felt Emma’s nod against her shoulder. “Yes.” 

That single word was fraught with so much depth that Emma knew there was more to it. “He wasn’t too happy about it?” she guessed. 

“It’s been … difficult,” Regina replied slowly. “I think a lot has to do with the fact that he heard about it from someone else, not me … he overheard a few guests at my house talking when he was supposed to be sleeping, and he hasn’t really trusted me since.” 

“How long ago was that?” 

“About two years,” Regina sighed. “He’s determined to find his _real parents_.” 

“But they’re …” 

“He doesn’t believe that …” Regina paused. “I gave them a funeral, and I took Henry to their graves but there wasn’t much I could tell him about them. I didn’t tell him how they died, so now he probably thinks I lied to him about the whole thing.“ She let out a sigh, wondering once again why she found it so easy to talk to Emma. “I didn’t know how to tell him, especially not after he heard about me … my nature. He’d probably think I killed them to get him.” Her voice broke, and she wiped at her eyes with angry, jerky motions, dismayed at having been rendered this vulnerable by some _human_. 

“He’ll be okay,” Emma soothed. “Once he’s older, he’ll understand. I know what it’s like to find out you don’t have parents.” She sighed. “It’s tough, and it gnaws at you, the not knowing. If you don’t tell him the truth, his thoughts will only come up with ideas that are far worse … Believe me, it might be better to tell him the truth.” 

“You’re an orphan?” Regina asked. 

“Hmmm,” Emma mumbled, sounding sleepy again. “I could talk to him, y’know,” she added in a half-asleep murmur. “Explain things … make him see … am a child psychologist.” 

“Maybe you could,” Regina conceded. Had she heard that right about Emma being a child psychologist? She probably just meant that Regina should take him to see one, which was something that had crossed her mind before. “Maybe you should.” She pressed a kiss into Emma’s hair but her only response was a soft snore. 

Regina spent the night holding Emma, her mind working out possibilities, coming up and tossing away scenarios, all of which had Emma at their center. Emma and a smiling Henry, and she knew if anyone could get through to Henry, it was this woman. After all, if Emma could crack his mother’s tough vampire self-control and get to her heart, then how could he resist her? 

When Emma woke up hours later she felt rested if a little sore. She turned her head to continue the conversation she had fallen asleep on and saw to her surprise a sight she never would have dreamed of seeing. 

Regina was asleep, there was a smile on her face, and Emma knew without a doubt that she would do anything in the world to have their night mean more than a one-night stand. She put her head back on Regina’s shoulder, lips pressed against her neck, and made a mental note to thank Ruby for dragging her out last night. 

**The End**


End file.
